


Would you like my help?

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eugene is a gentleman and want to help, F/M, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Smart Is The New Sexy, Teaching, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, eugene is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: “Well, you informed me of your current excited state so I figured out you would require my help or else, you would have simply lied and said you’re fine. I may not be much experienced in that field, but I’m a fast learner and I’m eager to please. Therefore, this is a win-win situation: I’m willing to do whatever you need to get satisfied and I get to have my first sexual experience with a lovely lady.”





	Would you like my help?

You love those moments alone with Eugene, just sitting in the basement, between the boxes full of books, reading anything you would pick up. Some boxes were filled with medical or science books, some others with novels or comics books. You smile at the memory of that box you found last week full of porn magazines - and the reaction of Eugene was the cutest thing ever: he stared at the bod for a moment, then seeing you look at him, he faked being uninterested of all those naked, perfect female models in obscene poses. He awkwardly spoke:  “Well, they probably don’t look that hot anymore”.

You pick up the romance novel you found two days ago. You almost finished it, but it wasn’t really good. The girl loves the guy, the guy loves the girl, and they don’t tell each other until the very end - even if their love story is obvious. It’s nothing like you and Eugene. He seems to like you, but nothing points toward there being more than just friendship. You glance at him a moment: he was absorbed into his old history book. Nope, he doesn’t seem interested at all.

Going back to your novel, the girl finally confesses her feelings to the guy. You blush as they start having hot, steamy sex, turning the cute romance novel into erotica. You re-read some passage twice or thrice, imagining yourself as the girl and Eugene as the guy. Of course, the guy was some muscles packed fireman and the girl had the body of a Victoria Secret’s model, nothing like reality - but you still feel the heat rising between your legs.

“What’s on your mind?”

Eugene’s drawl took you out of your fantasy. You look up at him, confused. Can he read your mind? Why is he asking that at this precise moment?

“Wha… what? What do you mean?”

You try to control the nervousness in your voice, hoping he doesn’t notice.

“Something’s bothering you. It usually took you about one minute and half to read two pages, but you’d been gazing at those pages for about five minutes. That means you are not reading, you’re thinking of something else. What’s on your mind?”

You can  feel your face burn up. He’s been calculating how much time you spend on each page, so he really pays attention to you. You shrug and decide to play a bit with him, returning to your novel.

“I’m horny.”

Daaaamn how much you would like to see his expression right now, but you have to act like you ignore him, just like he’s been doing all those weeks. He stays silent for a moment and you have to retain your giggles.

“What?”

The way he squeals make you smile. You look up at him: he’s got that cute and confused  _ “are you kidding me”  _ look on his face.

“You asked me what’s on my mind and I told you: I’m horny.”

Silence again. He lowers his book to his lap and stares at you awkwardly. You can almost see him stormed with thoughts as he searches for the right reply to your confession.

“Then, as a good gentleman, I must ask you if, maybe, you would need some help?”

The way he stumbles on his words, wondering if it was the right answer, almost makes you laugh.

“What do you mean?”

Eugene takes a deep breath, gathering his courage, and bashfully explains his offer like it’s the only logical thing to do:

“Well, you informed me of your current excited state so I figured out you would require my help or else, you would have simply lied and said you’re fine. I may not be much experienced in that field, but I’m a fast learner and I’m eager to please. Therefore, this is a win-win situation: I’m willing to do whatever you need to get satisfied and I get to have my first sexual experience with a lovely lady.”

You blush deep red at his compliment… and the fact he’s willing to do anything you ask makes you shiver with excitement as your fantasies run wild in your mind. You let your eyes wander on his body. Strong arms, big hands, thick thighs, long hair you can pull on  - and those oh-so-luscious, putty lips… yep, he may not look like the fireman fantasy from the novel, but he can absolutely “help” you. There’s no way you would just fall into his arms, though.

“Well, all my previous sexual encounters with men were disappointing, so I don’t see the point anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know how sex feels like for a girl?”

Eugene looks confused.

“How could I?”

“Imagine you have a girl on your lap, riding you.”

You see him grasp the history book covering his lap and you knew he was trying to hide his erection. You lower your voice and inch toward him a bit.

“It’s good and everything, so you’re like ‘Oh yeah don’t stop baby so good mmm’ and then, just before you come, she stops. Then, she stand up, says something like ‘that was good’, then she leaves to take a shower, and you’re still horny. Men come faster than women. It’s a fact.”

He gulps loudly and nods slightly.

“I understand. I don’t think I would last long neither, but I’m ready to do anything, and I mean it, anything to satisfy you. I’m yours to use as you deem pleasurable, even if it means I wouldn’t find release in the procedure.”

You feel so excited inside, but you simply smile lightly at him as you gently remove the history book from his lap, looking Eugene in the eyes. His hands tremble, but he lets you remove the book. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he simply puts them on his side as you climb on his lap. You put your hands on his hips and lean toward him, whispering in his ear:

“Can I touch you?”

You feel him tremble and he lets out a soft whimper.

“Ye… yes.”

You brush your hands on his thighs, over cargo pants, teasing him. His deep breathing on your neck send shivers down your spine and you feel yourself getting wet. You nibble on his ear and lightly rub your hand on his covered erection. He quivers under your touch and lets out a groan.

“Wha… what should I do?”

“Stay still.”

You play with him a bit, running your hand over his length and grinding your core on his thigh. You can feel him struggling to keep still: he desperately wants to touch you, but he promised to be good and do as he was told - so he doesn’t move. His moans fill your head, you kinda feel bad for teasing him that much. His breath becomes laborious and you can feel a small wet spot through his pants.

“Y/N… I’m about to…”

So you stop before he cums. You pull back to take a look at him, a smile across your face. Eugene looks so lewd, eyes half closed and clouded with pleasure, mouth hanging open, trying to catch his breath and calm down. You chuckle.

“Gentlemen don’t cum before the lady, remember? If you can satisfy me, then I will let you cum…”

You lean in close to his ear again to whisper the end of your phrase:

“Inside me.”

He shivers and quickly nods.

“Tell me what you would like me to do, anything. I want to be able to do to you what you did to me, making you lose your mind, lost in pleasure... please just ask, show me how. I’m good at following directives and I’m eager to please you.”

You chuckle at his impatience. You have so many things you want him to do, but you have to start with something easy, something basic.

“Touch me. Be gentle first. I like when it starts slow and gradually becomes passionate, just like I did with you.”

Eugene wets his lips nervously and raises his trembling hands to your sides. He caresses your hips, then up your chest, sliding his thumbs on your boobs. You gasp at the sensation, strong hands rubbing lightly against your skin and over your clothes. You throw your arms around Eugene’s shoulders and lean in, your lips almost touching his. He moans lustfully, patiently waiting for you to close the gap. You love teasing him. You let your finger trace his pouty lips, looking in his lust-filled eyes as his hands mindlessly wander on your body.

“Push out your tongue a bit.”

He hesitantly opens his mouth further and does as told. You kiss him and gently tease his tongue with yours. Eugene groans in the kiss and gains a surge of confidence, sliding his right hand under your skirt, nudging against your slit, his other hand resting on your butt. His fingers quickly find the hard bud of nerves and play with it as you deepen the kiss and grind against Eugene.

“Put your fingers inside me. Remember…”

“To be gentle at first, I know…”

You nod and kiss him again. You feel him push your panty on the side, sliding his fingers along your wet slit, feeling his fingertips at your entrance. Eugene slowly pushes one finger inside you and you gasp at the feeling. You never really realised how big his hands are in comparison to yours and it takes you by surprise. He looks at you in awe and you blush. Now it’s your turn to make lewd expressions. His finger probes without precise goal and you put your hand on his wrist. He immediately stops.

“Did I did something wrong?”

His voice is laced with worry, stuttering nervously. You shake your head.

“No… you just need to… curve your finger a bit toward yourself…”

He does exactly as told, still looking concerned. His finger rubs around your sweet spot for a moment before finding the perfect spot.

“There!”

He stops again, then continues his ministrations, rubbing that spot gently in a “come here” motion. Your legs shiver, but it’s still not enough to make you cum. Your clit need some love too… and you’re dying to see his pouty mouth between your legs as his fingers nudge against your G-spot.

You move back and Eugene’s got a puzzled look on his face. You rest against the boxes and gesture to Eugene to get closer. He knees between your legs and waits for directives. You raise your skirt and remove your panty, setting them aside and spreading your legs.

“Put your finger inside again.”

Obediently, he reaches for your core and buries his middle finger inside your folds, quickly finding the sweet place you like so much. You can’t help but notice Eugene’s erection pushing against his cargo shorts, waiting for attention. He is so patient and devoted to please you like that, when he is so hard himself. You want to make him yours, make him head over heels about you, make him want you so much he won’t be able to think about anything else. You put your hand on his head and gently push him down.

“Would you lick me, please?”

He groans loudly and shudders at your words, but still seems uneasy.

“I… I would appreciate that… a lot, to be truly honest.”

You smile.

“Don’t be shy on drool. It’s actually more sensitive when it’s wet.”

He nods briefly before lowering his head to your core. You feel his stubble rubbing against the insides of your thighs, and his hot, nervous breath tickling you. Then, he slowly runs his warm and wet tongue up your slit. You moan loudly and tangle your hands in his hair, jerking into his face as his tongue circles around your clit. You look down at him and your heart skips a beat at the sight: you definitely love holding his face against your wet pussy, grinding yourself in his mouth.

With his finger nudging your most sensitive spot inside and his mouth flush against your core, tongue twirling your clit, it’s not long before you’re sent over the edge. You clamp down rhythmically around Eugene’s digit inside you, hands pulling his hair as you ride the waves of your orgasm.

When you finally let him go, Eugene rises up to his knees and looks at you, deep red tinting his face wet from your fluids, hair dishevelled, and the hunger in his eyes making you wonder if he is still in control - or if instinct took over him. Imagining Eugene ravage you like an animal is exciting: he would be so embarrassed afterwards and you could tease him some more.

He wets his lips slowly, as if he wants to taste you again. Your legs tremble and you still try to catch your breath.

“Was it satisfying?”

“Very…”

You smile and pull him closer, uttering:

“Do you want to ravage me?”

You can see him on the verge of losing control.

“It depends. Do you want me to ravage you?”

You lean in, close to his ear, and softly whisper:

“I would appreciate that… a lot…”

You don’t have time to finish your phrase. Eugene grabs you by the shoulders and pushes you down. He isn’t violent but impatient, and you know at that moment he is completely yours. He fumbles with his zipper hastily, freeing his rather impressive length, and grips your hips to meet his. You help him get everything in place and make sure he looks at you in the eyes before going in:

“Gently at first. You’re bigger than what I’m used to.”

He nods and you feel relieved he still has some control over his body despite his excitement. Slowly, you feel him stretch your walls as his manhood makes its way inside you. You gasp at how full you feel and your legs tremble around Eugene’s waist. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, head hanging low, and lets out a little squeal at how good you feel, struggling for control. He stays still for a moment before you tell him he can go. He starts moving carefully at first, afraid to hurt you, then he grows confident as your moans encourage him.

Holding your hips firmly in place, Eugene places your knees on his chest and positions you so his length would rub against the bundle of nerves inside you, making you see stars. You grip his forearms, feeling your mind going crazy, but Eugene is way stronger than you and no way in hell is he going to let you free after all he has endured. He wants to see you go crazy with pleasure; he wants to hear you moan his name, he wants to feel you clamp around his cock and drench his arousal.

“You like that, huh? You love it when I hit that place?”

You answer breathlessly. Damn you love that sexy brawl.

“I love it! Oh god, please don’t stop!”

You feel another orgasm coming your way. You feel his large thighs slamming against your butt as he picks up pace, going faster and harder with every thrust. He makes that same lewd expression from before, when you teased him over his shorts, but this time you don’t chuckle because of how damn good he feels inside you. Eugene’s breathing hard and can’t stop moaning and groaning. You writhe under him, feeling waves of pleasure hitting you as you clench around Eugene’s length. His thrusting becomes erratic, then he buries himself deep inside you and stops moving, letting out a guttural groan as he fills you with his warm cum. You let your fingers run freely in his hair, smiling as he struggles to steady his breathing.

He stays inside you and looks you in the eyes.

“I have a strong confidence in the fact this wasn’t exactly the definition of ‘disappointing’, neither for you nor for me, considering how soaking wet your lady’s parts are, as well as my face, my pelvic area and the wetness I feel running down my thighs. So I dare to ask you: can I look forward for you to require my assistance in the near future again?”

As an answer, you kiss him passionately and he’s happy to kiss you back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed me with kudos and comments! I hope you enjoyed it! Follow me on Tumblr for more Eugene's smutty fics! Same username


End file.
